Une histoire éphémère
by LN-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Alice a 20 ans, Cygnus 49, ils se rencontrent, voyons ce que ça donne ... OS en réponse au défi "Loterie" de Pompompower


Une effleurement, 2 mains qui se touchent dans la promiscuité feutrée de Fleury et Bott. Alice, sans comprendre pourquoi, s'en trouvait toute perturbée … Qui était cet homme, d'âge mur, élégant. Il lui semblait familier. Et pourtant, impossible de remettre un nom sur ce visage. Les discrets effluves d'un parfum de grand prix chatouillaient les narines de la jeune femme. Un trouble nouveau s'empara d'elle. Jamais encore un simple geste, un simple regard, ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Ciel, même sa voix était troublante. Chaude, grave, elle était de celles des hommes de pouvoir qui ont l'habitude de se faire obéir.

Je, je … Oui, tout va bien. Mais je crois que vous voulez cet exemplaire de L'Histoire des dragons vous aussi ?

Je serais bien mal élevé de ne pas le laisser à une aussi délicieuse personne.

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir … Alice se répétait ces mots comme un mantra. Cependant, ses efforts semblaient vains et une rougeur envahit peu à peu ses pommettes.

Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom mademoiselle ?

Alice Smith. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Cygnus Black

Ce nom, c'était donc un Black, une des plus puissante famille de sorciers. Alice connaissait de loin Narcissa et Sirius, qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur adresser la parole, Narcissa était bien trop snob pour cela et son cousin Sirius trop occupé à faire des blagues avec ses amis.

Cet homme lui semblait bien plus distingué que Sirius, elle le voyait davantage relié à Narcissa qu'à lui. Alice était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle s'entendit accepter une invitation à aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarome. Elle s'ébroua et suivit l'homme dans la rue.

Attablés à une petite table chez le glacier, la gène s'était bien vite envolée pour faire place à une conversation passionnée. Car, bien loin du cliché habituel de sa famille, Cygnus Black n'était ni hautain, ni désagréable. Alice s'autorisa même à penser qu'il était décidemment très beau. Quand le jour baissa, la jeune fille se résolut enfin à rejoindre son appartement, où l'attendait ses révisions pour son concours d'auror.

Promettez moi que nous nous reverrons !

Je ne sais pas …

Donnez moi au moins votre adresse !

La jeune fille, toujours sous le charme de l'homme, lui donna sans hésiter.

S'en suivit une longue correspondance, puis de nouveaux rendez-vous. Au fur et à mesure de ces rencontres, Alice et Cygnus se découvraient. La jeune femme parlait de ses études pour devenir auror, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Franck Londubat. Cygnus racontait son enfance protégée, l'éducation rigoureuse, son mariage très jeune avec Druella Rosier, une autre riche héritière, la naissance de ses 3 filles, son inquiétude pour l'état mental de Bella, la déception après le mariage d'Andromeda avec un né moldu, son manque de courage pour la contacter, le mariage de Narcissa avec Lucius « le cœur gelé » Malfoy et enfin, la perte de son épouse. Il l'avait pleurée mais comme une amie, sa mort avait été pour lui une sorte de soulagement.

Alice était la première à qui il osait avouer cette terrible vérité. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, un soir, la jeune femme invita l'homme à monter dans son appartement et de fil en aiguille, leurs relations se firent intimes. Peu à peu, malgré leur grande différence d'âge, malgré la peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, Cygnus et Alice s'aimaient.

Un seul se sentait triste de cette relation, le meilleur ami d'Alice. Franck Londubat voyait sa meilleure amie, la femme de sa vie, s'éloigner de lui peu à peu.

Bien évidemment, Bellatrix et Narcissa voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'histoire d'amour de leur père avec cette petite « aventurière ». Elles accablaient leur père de reproche, l'accusant de vouloir nier l'existence même de leur mère, elles essayaient de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Cygnus, voyons, comment une femme si jeune pouvait elle réellement aimer un vieux barbon comme lui ? Et pourtant nos amoureux tenaient bon. Alice allait même bientôt s'installer dans le manoir de son amoureux.

C'est alors qu'un matin, Cygnus se sentit mal. Il avait l'impression d'être une baudruche qui se dégonflait peu à peu. Il ne dit rien à Alice, qui semblait préoccupée ces derniers temps, sans doute à cause de ses examens qui approchaient. Comme tous les matins, Alice partit en cours.

Je rentrerai un peu plus tard ce soir, je dois passer voir mon médicomage.

Rien de grave j'espère ?

Non, non, juste un petit check-up, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Comme tous les jours, Cygnus passa sa matinée à traiter de ses affaires courantes. Le midi, il déjeuna avec sa sœur. Walburga était toujours autant en colère après Sirius, même deux ans après la défection de son fils aîné. Cygnus l'écouta patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une secousse au niveau de sa poitrine.

Wally, je crois que je ne me sens pas bien …

Et tu crois que je vais bien moi, avec ce maudit traître à son sang qui me rendra folle !

Non, je me sens vraiment mal … Tu veux bien appeler un médi…

Cygnus venait de perdre connaissance. Affolée, Walburga commença par appeler sa nièce préférée.

Bella, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ton père, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

Je te rejoins tout de suite tante Walburga !

Pendant ce temps, Alice était chez son gynécomage.

Je vous annonce, madame, que vous êtes enceinte !

Oh !

Le choc s'était peint sur le visage de la jeune femme. Si elle s'était attendue à ça … Maintenant, elle se demandait comment Cygnus allait réagir. Elle espérait qu'il serait aussi heureux qu'elle. Alice sentait l'euphorie monter en elle, quel beau cadeau pour l'homme de sa vie avant les fêtes de Noël ! Elle s'empressa donc de rentrer, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Cygnus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Narcissa à la maison.

Je t'ai préparé tes affaires Smith, pour que tu débarrasses le plancher !

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne crois pas que Cygnus soit d'accord avec ce genre de pratique !

Mon père ne donnera plus son avis sur quoi que ce soit, il vient de succomber à une crise cardiaque, les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire.

Alice ressentit comme un coup au creux de son estomac. Cygnus, mort … Comment allait-elle faire, seule, avec un enfant ? Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne se laissa jeter dehors sans protester par la plus jeune des filles Black. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, elle se rendit là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait du réconfort. C'est une Alice en larme que Franck Londubat trouva sur son palier.

-Alice ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est … C'est Cygnus … Il est, il est … et moi je suis …

Après bien des larmes et de plus amples explications, Franck connaissait toute la situation. Il était indigné.

Comment ont-elles pu te jeter à la porte ainsi ?

De leur plein droit, je n'étais pas mariée avec Cygnus …

Mais tu portes son enfant Alice !

Qui peut le prouver ? Il ne me reste qu'une solution … Je vais trouver du travail et essayer de me débrouiller avec le bébé …

Ecoute Alice, je vais te proposer quelque chose, ne dis pas non tout de suite s'il te plait. Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu accepterai de m'épouser ? Je te promets de prendre toujours soin de toi et du bébé.

Mais, pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Parce que je t'aime depuis des années et que tu n'as jamais rien vu.

Estomaquée par l'aveu de son ami, Alice ne savait que dire. Elle finit par souffler un oui. Après tout, elle aimait énormément Franck et elle savait que vivre avec lui ne serait pas un sacrifice.

Le mariage se fit rapidement, personne n'était vraiment surpris par ces fiançailles éclair, tous le monde les pensait ensembles depuis longtemps tant ils passaient de temps l'un avec l'autre. Seuls les quelques proches amis au courant pour Cygnus furent surpris. Mais, quand le ventre d'Alice s'arrondit assez rapidement, ceux là firent vite le rapprochement. Bellatrix aussi quand un matin de juillet elle lut le faire part de naissance de Neville Londubat dans la Gazette du sorcier.

Ainsi cette poule a pondu un bébé … Intéressant, elle aurait pu déshonorer toute la famille Black … Elle me le paiera.

Quelques mois plus tard, avant de sombrer dans al folie sous les doloris, la dernière phrase qu'entendit Alice fut la suivante :

Je trouverai ton bâtard et je lui ferais subir bien pire que ce que je t'ai fait à toi.

Des années plus tard, quand ce si gentil garçon venait la voir dans la salle 49, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'il soit en bonne santé, seulement elle ne savait pas pourquoi.


End file.
